


Flower Language

by Castiels_honeybee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_honeybee/pseuds/Castiels_honeybee
Summary: Whats the best way to say "fuck you" and not seem like a total douche? With flowers.





	Flower Language

Stiles was searing with anger, Scott and Kira were throwing a housewarming party and invited Theo. Well, Kira invited Theo because she didn’t know that he and Stiles had a history, and was very apologetic about it when she found out, but did that help Stiles feel any better? Absolutely not. He was mostly mad at Scott anyway because he ‘forgot’ to tell Stiles until today, the day of the party. 

On the way to Scott and Kira’s new house, stiles notices, in the midst of trying to figure out a way to be petty without being an asshole, there’s a new floral shop that had just opened up. He swiftly pulls into the parking lot, earning him a honk from the car behind him. He walks into the florist shop and slams $40 on the counter, causing the man behind to jump slightly. 

“I need something that passive-aggressively says ‘fuck you’, are there any flowers that can convey that?” Stiles says, realizing how stupid he must sound and quickly beginning to panic when the man behind the counter smirks.

The man nods, shaking his head as he walks to the back. Stiles stares at the door that the employee had disappeared through, stunned. Was the man gonna actually bring out a flower that subtly said ‘fuck you’? What was the point of even bringing flowers to Scott and Kira’s if Stiles was the only one who knew what it meant? In the middle of him ranting in his head, the man came back with a vase and a few packages of flowers. He began putting the flowers in the vase, arranging them. 

“What’d they do?” the man spoke for the first time, placing a bright orange flower delicately in the vase.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, my friends are having a housewarming party and neglected to tell me that this guy i hate is gonna be there. I mean, how do you forget to tell your best friend that his arch nemesis is going to be at a party? So, yeah, I'm feeling petty.” Stiles realized how incredibly childish he sounds but he won't ever see this person again, so why not. 

“Arch nemesis?” the man looked up at stiles, stiles for the first time notices how insanely attractive this guy is, how the fuck is it even possible? 

“Well, yeah, no they guy sucks. He's such a dick. Like imagine the most arrogant and narcissistic person you know and times it by five. We were friends when we were kids but, like, he moved away and now he’s back.” Stiles rolls his eyes, thinking about Theo, but the man in front of him smirks, raising his eyebrows a bit. 

“He definitely sounds like an asshole.” the man says with a small smile, adding more flowers to the vase, it looks amazing and vibrant and just beautiful, ‘just like this guy’ Stiles thinks.

“My name’s Stiles, by the way.” He immediately hates himself for saying that, he tries so hard to stop himself before just blurting stuff out but sometimes stuff gets through the filters. 

“Derek,” the man says with a smile, and pushes the, now filled, vase towards stiles, “There you go, a complete ‘fuck you’ bouquet. Hope your friends like it.” Derek finishes with a wink and a smirk, and stiles feels like he might melt. He dips his head down with a smile and mumbles a small ‘thanks’. 

After he pays, he leaves and goes to Scott and Kira’s party. He parks out front and sits there for a moment. If anyone asked, he'd deny the fact that he's pouting, but he knows he has to go in and support his friends. He sighs and pulls the receipt out of his pocket to put it in the glovebox, the smell of sharpie ink stops him for a moment. He looks at the receipt to see seven digits written on the back. He's confused for a brief moment before butterflies fill his stomach and a bright smile blooms on his face, he suddenly didn't really care if Theo was at the party and he wasn't angry anymore. He just couldn't wait to text Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but its the only one of my works that (kind of) has an ending. i want to get better writing but the only way to do that is to actually write and put stuff out into the world and get feedback, so here it is. i hope you enjoyed reading it, ill post longer stuff soon.


End file.
